


Shouting from the Rooftop

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Animal Traits, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick didn’t believe in the idea of ‘the one’ or ‘soulmates’.</p><p>As much as his mother told him that’s how thing were with his father and her.  The fact that his father has freely bailed on them, had long since disillusioned him to that idea years ago.   </p><p>But then Office Judy Hopps came barreling into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouting from the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm such trash, and I'm so in love with this movie and this ship (which I could ship just about any which way no problems), and I have swallowed my shame. First fic for this fandom, so lets see how this goes cause I got another idea!
> 
> Hopefully I landed a decent amount of the characterization

Nick didn’t believe in the idea of ‘the one’ or ‘soulmates’.

As much as his mother told him that’s how thing were with his father and her.  The fact that his father has freely bailed on them, had long since disillusioned him to that idea years ago.   Though for his mother’s sake, he pretending to buy it whenever she had mentioned it.

Besides, it put too much weight on any relationship anyway, so why even bother.

It was never really an issue in life.

But then Office Judy Hopps came barreling into his life.  

Barreling might not be the right word literally, because bunnies do not exactly barrel through much of anything.  But it was a very accurate description of what it felt like.   

To be fair, she did help him get his life on the right path.  

Though Nick will forever claim, he realized his skills and cunning smarts were of better use to to ZPD than anything else.  After all he was critical part of breaking the case of the year, or decade, in less time than it ever took the whole force to.  And with next to no useful police resources.  Carrots always rolled her eyes at that, never denying his role in the investigation, only sometimes correctly stating she suggest he join the force in the first place.

Carrots was good to him like that.

Okay, she was good to just about everyone like that.  

Judy could see the best in anyone, even if they really didn’t see it themselves.  Sometimes in an overly optimistic way, or mistaken way, that Nick never has to heart to completely crush.  Plus she could be ridiculously gullible with a fake sob story told just right.  Not to mention she was very stubborn for bunny.

It’s what made her so special to him.  

Made him want to protect her.  Take on the salty, bitter outlook on life and reality, so she didn’t have to lose too much of her beaming optimism.  He cared for her, probably way more than he probably should.  Like _way_ more than a friend should.  

It doesn’t really bother him however, not that he was sure it should.  Or even remotely feel weird, in fact it felt natural.  

Then again he never really thought about in much length.

Or rather he didn’t, until he saw Carrots having what appeared to an aggressive conversation with Officer Howlstien.

The wolf officer was angrily pointing at some paperwork Judy had in her paws.  His ears back and teeth bared slightly as he snarled something down at the bunny.  Judy seemed to be handling herself perfectly well, jabbing her finger at the paperwork and stating something firmly back.  But the wolf was persistent about whatever his point was.

Nick weaved in between the two without thinking.  Protectively standing in front of Judy, and flattening his ears back at the wolf.

Then he let out a screaming, chirping sound, like a car’s ignition failing.  

And he did it for a good ten seconds or so.

When he when he was done stuffed a paw in one of his pockets and returned to his usual standard smug expression.  

Then Nick realized what he just did.  His eyes widened in panic, and his whole body dropped stiff.  Had any other foxes been there he would have been so royally screwed.  

Quickly, he glanced around the room.

The whole bullpen had fallen dead silent.  Everyone was looking at him.  Wide eyes staring in complete astonishment.  Even Chief Bogo had popped his head out of his office.  Officer Howlstien was blinking down at him, ears at complete attention and there was a slight tilt to his head, like he was trying to understand the sound Nick just produced.  

Judy was slowly peeking around him with her ears completely at attention.  “What was that, Nick?”

“Oh...uh...nothing...important.” Nick fumbled, forcing an awkward smile on his face, and baring more of his teeth than necessary.  “Oh would you look at the time,”  Nick stated not even trying to fake look at a clock, “I gotta go, bye.”  

Nick darted out of there as quick as he could.

Because, _well, crap on a stick, it is true._

* * *

Nick avoided Judy and the station for the rest of the day...and the next.

He told himself it was because he pretty much challenged Officer Howlstien to a fight, and he didn’t want to be around if and when the wolf figured that out.  It would definitely be one he would likely lose.

However the real reason was he was embarrassed.

Not about what it meant, because that just made natural sense.  No, he was more embarrassed by how it happened and that he did it.

* * *

Here is the thing about Carrots.  She does not take kindly to being ignore for any amount of time, by anyone.  But especially Nick.

There was a knock on his door, and Nick doesn’t think when he opens it.

“Nick, there you are, finally.”  Carrots said with some relief in her voice.

He immediately slams the door in her face...again without thinking.  

It backfired quickly.  

"Nick!”  Judy snapped angry, as she pounded against the door, with her very official police knock.  “Open up, you dumb fox.”

The fox didn’t say anything in return.  Like if he was quiet she would just buy that he wasn’t home.  Or at the very least scrambling out a window to escape her.  And maybe she would leave him alone.

“I know you in there.”  Carrots voice sounded matter-factly.  Nick could just picture her with her hands on her hips, right foot tapping the ground impatiently.  

Again, Nick doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even try to move.

“I know what you did.”  Carrots added with a smugness in her voice.  Like she is totally willing to have the conversation through the door for all to hear.  Nick felt his blood run cold for a moment.  “And I know what it means.”

Nick tore open his door and yanked the bunny inside by her arm.  She let out small shriek of surprise at the action.  He quickly flung her inside, and quickly shut the door.  He composed himself for a moment before turning to the bunny, who was bouncing on her feet some.

“How--” Nick started to ask, but Judy cut him off.

“You’re not the _only_ fox I know.” She said smugly, rolling her eyes in the process.

Nick huffed in reply, doing everything he could to not cross his arms and pout.  That was a fact he did not know, and it wasn’t one he exactly wanted to know.

Judy shook her head at him.  “It’s just one other fox, Nick, calm down.”  She assured him.  “Anyway, I called him because you were scurried off a--”

“I did not scurry off, foxes to do not scurry.”  Nick cut in smoothly, as he walked past her towards his old beat up coach.  “I very clearly left in a hurry. There is a difference.”

Judy just shot him a look.  “Either way, you weren’t picking up the phone or returning any of my texts.”  She had all but blown up Nick’s phone with messages that ranged from completely calm, to mildly concerned, to borderline enraged he wasn’t returning anything.   “So I was left with no choice but to find out what happened on my own.”  She continued matter-a-factly.  “And I think it’s sweet.”

Well it was a whole lot more that just sweet.

“You got a soft spot for me.”  Carrots said teasingly as she approached Nick on the couch.

Nick wanted to point out that is not exactly difficult for any animal to form a soft spot for her.  He doesn’t say it though as she climbs up on the couch, because she’ll probably punch him and tell him that wasn’t true because someone out there still didn’t like her.

“Come on, Nick, it’s not everyday you find out you’re basically someone’s soulmate because they screamed at someone you were arguing with like a dying engine.”  She said grinning at him brightly, tilting her head some.

“You make it sound so completely ridiculous.”  Nick huffed.

“Well, it kind of is.”  Judy shrugged, before leaning forward to place a small kiss on Nick’s cheek.  Nick turned to her sharply, blinking at her with a wide eyes.  “But, I don’t know, maybe it is a little romantic, when you think about."

"What can I say, Carrots, foxes are a one and done kind of species.”  Nick shrugged smoothly. “I guess I could’ve done worse.”

Judy just elbowed him in the ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and not the greatest ending, but whatever.
> 
> Basically this is a Nick screaming at Judy fic.
> 
> Only upon two seconds of research I found out Foxes don't actually scream for all to hear at the discovering of their "perfect mate". And the foxes in the video were likely fighting each other or something. Which made me sad, cause I just find the idea of Nick screaming at Judy absolutely hilarious, but alas. On the brighter side I learned foxes made for life... So, I kind of fudged the facts a little, and made Nick basically want to fight someone out of love, because again I am shipper trash. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
